There are disclosed structures in which a knee airbag module having a knee airbag and an inflator is built into the door of a glove box (a glove box door) (refer to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: German Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4209604    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,713